We're Almost There
by Demigod At Heart
Summary: This is about Leo coming back for Calypso. Once Leo has landed, what will happen? Will Calypso be happy when he meets Leo again or not? This fanfic is very simple, since this is for my secret santa on tumblr. To tell you, this story is better than it sounds like on the summary.


**A/N: Hey everyone! I a demigod-at-heart from tumblr if you guys know me there. I wrote this fanfic for my secret santa: bob-and-small-bob on tumblr. I already submitted it there, and hopefully, he/she already had seen it.**

**I hope ya'll like this, it was quite rushed since I am totally busy during the time I made this.**

* * *

Ever since Leo left Calypso, he is determined to go back to her. Ever since Leo's mother died, he couldn't afford to see the love of his life hurt. He cannot afford to lose her. And now he is going back to Ogygia, he hoped that his mission would be a success.

"Almost there Festus, almost there!" Leo swerves Festus left and right, to avoid the clouds, and particles coming to their faces. Leo finds it annoying. Leo was able to fix Festus again after the war with Gaea, so it would be easier to travel to Ogygia.

In a matter of seconds, Leo could finally see the island he _needed_ to go to. "YES! Thank the gods!" After that, he crash-landed on the island, but neither Leo nor Festus is hurt.

Calypso peeked outside of her cave, angry to have another demigod to break her heart. "Who's there? Don't even think I'm going to help you!" Calypso knows that it is cruel, but the gods have been cruel to her too? So why won't she be cruel to their own children? Well, some gods do visit her, but less and less as the time comes by.

Leo stood up and rubbed his temple, even if he wasn't that hurt, he is still dizzy from the travel. And boy was Festus so fast. Leo heard a girl screaming things that he doesn't understand, but he doesn't care anyway, as long as he's here, the love of his life is here.

"Hey Calypso, thought I was a stranger eh?" Leo grinned at her as he ran up to her, near her cave.

Calypso started tearing up furiously, shocked and happy that Leo is finally here. "Oh Leo!" Calypso flung her hands around Leo's neck and kissed him passionately. Leo also returned the kiss too.

They stayed like that for a minute until Calypso broke off and slapped the back of Leo's head. "Owww! Woman, what's wrong with you?!" Calypso shook her head as Leo rubs his head. "How dare you let me wait for months? But never mind, at least you're here." Calypso and Leo smiled at each other, and they decided to walk around island under the afternoon sunset.

After a while, Leo suggested, "Hey Calypso, how about I bring you to my camp? I am sure that the gods will allow you to leave your island. Besides, we have hope, because they allowed me to go to your island _twice _right?"

Calypso is having doubts about Leo's idea. What if it doesn't work? What if they are going to be stranded in the seas as a punishment from the gods? _"There it goes again," _Calypso thought, "_I have lived a life full of what ifs._"

"I am not sure Leo, what if the gods are cruel to us? They don't usually just grant anyone with miracles." Leo shook his head and said, "I am sure they would give us a chance, I am one of those demigods who saved their butt you know." Then suddenly they heard a thunder. "I know that Zeus, and I am not afraid!" Leo shouts at the sky, as if Zeus is physically there.

Calypso giggles slightly, but stopped when Leo notices it. She doesn't want _anyone _to think she is girly. She kind of 'man-up' after a few heartbreaks from those heroes who were stranded on her island before. "Well, if we want to go to camp early, I think we should start on making our own boat." Calypso looked at Leo, shocked, "Who said we're going to your camp?"

"Says me, now come on, I am excited to meet my friends again, and introduce you to them." Leo dragged Calypso to the site where Leo used to build his own boat to dock off Ogygia. They started to gather all of the things that they can still use to build a strong boat.

Days passed, and the both of them finally finished the boat that will ship them back to camp.

"Finally! We're done! Oh, and by the way Calypso, I hope you don't get overwhelmed with my camp since the Greeks and Romans have merged together after war." Calypso stared at Leo with wide eyes, "Wow, that's a lot of demigods there. But the question is, won't they be overwhelmed having a titan goddess around?" Leo chuckled and put his arms around her, "Of course not, but if they do, I'll force them to not be overwhelmed, and deal with it." Leo winked at her, while Calypso just laughed.

Leo yawns and said, "It is night already, goodnight _mi amor_. Wake up early tomorrow so we can depart early tomorrow!" Leo gave her a goodnight kiss and heads back to the cave.

Calypso still wanders around her own island. Even if this was a prison to her, it is also a home to her, and she is going to miss it. She went to her favourite place, the garden, and tended all of the flowers sadly, knowing that it is going to be her last. Well, her last in her own island that is. After that, Calypso went back to the cave and slept on the bed beside Leo's bed. They don't sleep together since, well, Calypso doesn't want to, and they both knew that it would be awkward for the both of them.

The next day, Leo was the first to wake up, followed by Calypso after 5 minutes. They get ready, and packed up all of the things they needed. After that, Leo suggests to have her time to go around Ogygia for the last time. Calypso happily accepted the suggestion, and went to her garden. The only place that Calypso really will miss is her own garden. Leo noticed it and went to her and said, "Why don't you get a piece or two of your plants? At least you would be able to grow them at camp if you want to."

Calypso smiled at Leo and said, "Thanks Leo! Sadly only one plant here can be planted anywhere in the world. And that kind of plant is what I gave to Percy…" Calypso tried to choke back her tears as she remembered the times she was with Percy. Calypso obviously isn't in love with Percy anymore, but she can't help missing him. She is also guilty about cursing Percy and his girlfriend with the Arai.

"Oh, I am so sorry for bringing that topic up Calypso, if you want, we could just leave all of your plants here." Calypso shook her head, "No, it's fine Leo, I'll bring that plant, at least I have something to remember of my island." Leo smiled, and the two together went to the beach, board on their boat and departs from Ogygia.

After a few hours, the tired Calypso naps on Leo's shoulder, and Leo smiled and whispered to her;

"_Don't you worry Calypso, we're almost there."_


End file.
